Tired
by Hushka7
Summary: Kyoya is feeling wiped out. Can someone help him? Please.


It sucks to feel lonely. Why can't I run away and not look back at all? Forget about school, friends and family. I'm tired of trying to please everyone. Why can't anyone please me for once? I'm worthy aren't I? I've paid my dues and much more. I've done everything that everyone has asked me to do. Shoulders slumped and with a big heavy sigh I continue doing what I do best and that is calculate. I'm tired. I'm really tired.

As Kyoya continued tapping on the keyboard of his laptop calculating numbers there was one person that had an intense eye on him. He couldn't help it seeing his friend continually work and work. _'He never takes a break … it's not fair to him'_ feeling sad and troubled. Pondering the thoughts in his head _'I'm always bothering him with stupid ideas but he always does it without complaints.'_ He began tapping his finger on his chin staring out the window _'I should do something nice for him.'_ Tamaki continued thinking about what to do for Kyoya but came up with nothing. He is so damn hard to please. At that moment, he noticed that Kyoya had stopped typing and placed his left hand behind his neck to rub as he tilted his head back up against the chair. The light bulb went on. 'Of course! A massage does wonders and my fingers can do the trick.'

The lovely guests began to depart the Music Room as Tamaki was blowing them little kisses their way and waving his goodbye. Mori and Honey left for Kendo practice. Hikaru, Kaoru, and Haruhi left right, which left Tamaki and Kyoya alone.

Kyoya finished his work and began to pack up his laptop when he realized that everyone had left except for himself and Tamaki. "I'm sorry that I was not paying attention today to our lovely guests. I guess my thoughts were elsewhere but I did manage to finish the accountings for the club" Kyoya said while standing up from the chair while pushing his glasses up on his nose. Tamaki approached him, placed his hands on his shoulders and calmly stated "Why don't you come over my house and spend the night? It is a Friday night and I have the whole place to myself. You can relax a little … that is … if you want to."

Kyoya raised an eyebrow looking at Tamaki actually considering the idea feeling the hands on his shoulders. "Well, it wouldn't hurt to relax for one night. Ok. I will be over at 7 tonight sharp" and with that he picked up his bag and began walking towards the door. Noticing that Tamaki wasn't walking next to him, he stopped and turned around. He was standing there not moving probably dreaming something in that theatrical mind of his. "Are you coming?" he said flatly. Tamaki reached for his bag and walked quickly towards Kyoya "Sorry about that … I was just thinking." "Mhmm … what were you thinking about?" Kyoya asked with a frowned look waiting for a response. "It's not important … I will see you tonight" giving off his princely smile. _'What in the world can this idiot be up to now?'_Kyoya thought to himself feeling somewhat excited but cautious.

Kyoya arrived at Tamaki's second estate at 7 pm sharp. Tamaki was waiting for him downstairs when he knocked on the door. Kyoya stepped inside and found Tamaki dressed in a blue yukata with a robe in his hands. Surprised nonetheless "Uh … Why are you wearing a yukata?" he asked while trying to figure out what the hell his best friend was up to. "Nope … you are not allowed to ask questions. You are to follow my instructions precisely" with a stern look "understand?"

_'Ok. He has totally lost his baka mind' _"But …" Tamaki cut him off and stepped closer with a frown on his face "you are not allowed to speak." Kyoya nodded in agreement. "Good. First, have you eaten?" Kyoya replied with a simple nod of yes. "Then you are to take this robe, go to my bedroom, and take a relaxing hot shower and when you are done put it on. Do not wear your boxers underneath the robe. I want you to be completely naked under the robe… Ok?" as Tamaki continued with his instructions. Kyoya swallowed a little harder than usual but nodded in agreement again. Feeling pleased with himself he handed the robe to Kyoya "Don't you worry … I will take care of you tonight" as he leaned in closer to Kyoya and whispered those last words gently into his ear. Kyoya trying to understand staring at Tamaki, _'What the hell is going on? And, why in the world he wants me naked under this robe?'_

He grabbed the robe and proceeded to go upstairs with Tamaki right behind him. As he walked up the steps in front Tamaki was grinning mischievously with a sparkle in his eyes checking out that ass. _'Oh yeah … I'm going to make this cold boy melt in my hands like putty' _as he tried not to chuckle. Both reached the bedroom and Tamaki opened the door for Kyoya to allow him inside. Nervous, confused, and very excited, Kyoya walked inside and Tamaki closed the door. "What the …" he couldn't finish his sentence as he noticed the bedroom. It was set up like a massage parlor. He noticed the candles, the wonderful smell of lavender, the ambiance the room gave and most importantly, it was all for him.

"I don't hear you in the shower" Tamaki yelled from outside the door. Quickly Kyoya became undressed, folded his clothes placed them down by a nearby dresser and ran into the shower. Tamaki heard the shower go on and was realizing that he was getting aroused thinking about the young man and what he can do to him. _'I have to control myself … can't scare the crap out of him … at least … not yet' _holding his hands together like the godfather.

Kyoya finished up with the shower smelling really good and feeling somewhat at ease. _'I feel like a high school girl … wait … What?! Get a grip man!'_ shaking the thought out of his mind. He stepped into the bedroom and saw Tamaki standing there patiently and pointed to the chair. _'Ok. Here goes nothing. I got nothing to lose'_ trying extremely hard to stay calm. Kyoya sat down on the chair as he was told and Tamaki took off his glasses. "Just relax and let me work on you" as Tamaki walked behind Kyoya placing his hands on his muscular shoulders with a tight grip. Kyoya leaned into the grip and began to feel the tension subsiding a bit. "Loosen up the robe a little for me so I can begin" whispering into Kyoya's ear. The hot breath ran shivers down his back. He loosened the robe and was actually feeling hot … not sweaty hot … but sexually hot. Hoping that Tamaki doesn't see the "flag" going up he tried to cover himself but Tamaki grabbed his wrist and placed it on the armchair.

You are not allowed to move … stay still … or do I need to tie you down?" Kyoya shook his side to side with a 'No' indication. Tamaki proceeded to squirt oil in his hands and began massaging the raven-haired shoulders slowly kneading away the tight muscles.

_'Oh my God! This feels awesome'_ as he inhaled and exhaled deeply. Enjoying the reaction that he was giving his best friend he proceeded to slowly massage down the front of his chest opening up the robe just a bit more. Kyoya tensed a little. "Now, now … I said relax" as he ran his tongue slightly up Kyoya's earlobe. _'How the hell can I relax when he's performing this wondrous massage on me and I'm getting harder by the minute?'_ controlling his emotions building up inside and the groans. "So Mommy … are you feeling a little better?" he asked while continuing the massage around the shoulders and chest. Eyes closed "Yesss ... Daddy" as he replied in a low sultry whisper. Tamaki stopped and walked towards the front of Kyoya and straddled him. _'Oh damn … damn'_ Kyoya opened his eyes and Tamaki grinded against the others erection. Kyoya couldn't resist and groaned at the friction.

Actually, I have something better for you that will ease all that tension you have" with a low chuckle. He then stood in front of Kyoya, bent over to open the robe to allow the full nakedness show. Kyoya drew in a hard breath not knowing what Tamaki had in mind. Tamaki leaned over to the side table and picked up a bottle of lube. Tamaki squeezed some lotion on his hand and began pumping from the tip down to the base of Kyoya's shaft making sure that it was entirely covered. "T-Tamaki … Ngh …." grabbing onto the armrest of the chair, knuckles turning white "p-please stop … _fuck_ …" while Tamaki stroked his cock smoothly. Tamaki paused for a moment and slowly slipped off the yukata. Kyoya devoured him from top to bottom with his eyes and his cock became painfully hard if that was possible.

With a huge grin Tamaki grabbed Kyoya's cock and positioned it at his entrance. Looking deep into those lusty eyes "I will be the Uke tonight … just for you." He slowly began to slide down the shaft. Kyoya feeling the tightness had let out a loud moan. "This feels so good Tamaki" arching his back towards him. Tamaki began twitching his hips while holding Kyoya real close to him so he can feel his skin on his. He continued to massage his neck down to his chest towards his back while kissing and licking every inch of his body. Kyoya was losing all control but wanted to be swallowed in the rapture of this wondrous massage. Tamaki started to move up and down Kyoya's cock hard and fast not letting go of him. He then lifted Kyoya's chin and stared into those mysterious eyes before capturing his lips into a passionate kiss. That was it! Kyoya pulled Tamaki close to him moaning into the kiss grabbing on to his hips. Thrusting harder and faster into Tamaki, wanting to stay like this but knew that both were on the verge of releasing.

He pulled back from the kiss slamming harder "T-Tamaki … I can't … ngh … this feels amazing … Ahhh!" as he yelled before coming so hard into Tamaki holding him tightly. Feeling this, Tamaki spilled his seed onto Kyoya's stomach and chest. As soon as their high subsided, breathing became normal, Tamaki grabbed the towel and cleaned them off.

Kyoya didn't know what to do or what to say. He was spent. Tamaki got up and began blowing out the candles. The room was dark but he held out his hand and Kyoya grabbed it. Without a word, he led Kyoya to the bed and laid him down. Tamaki pulled him towards his chest and heard Kyoya let out a huge sigh. "So, was the massage to your liking?" very pleased with himself breathing into the raven's hair.

"I never knew that a massage can be so sensual and erotic at the same time" letting out a low yawn feeling the warmness of Tamaki's body. Tamaki lifted Kyoya's chin "I noticed today how tired and distant you were. I may not pay attention as much as I should but I do know how much you put yourself out there for all of us including me. I love you with all my being and I wanted to do something special for you" as he lightly kissed his lips "I really hope you enjoyed it because I want to do it again … and again … and again" smiling through the kisses.

Kyoya hugged Tamaki tightly and muttered into his chest "I love you and yes … I loved every minute of it and want it again and again and again" feeling a tear roll down his cheek, which is very rare for the Shadow King to show. _'Yes. Loneliness is no longer a factor in my life.'_ Tamaki pulled the covers up to them and both drifted soundly asleep with a smile on their lips.


End file.
